Electric machines, also known as electric motors and electric generators, are electro-mechanical energy converters. A permanent magnet machine is one such example, whereby permanent magnets in the rotor set up a magnetic field that causes a magnetomotive force. Over voltage conditions in an electric machine may cause damage to electrical loads powered by the electric machine. When the electric machine is part of an aircraft and the loads include circuitry for flight operations, it becomes critical to address potential over voltage conditions to prevent failure of the system.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for over voltage protection of electric machines.